


Stained Azure

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Fights, chase scene, its light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a armed suspect runs from a crime scene, Connor decides to chase her, he needs justice for the lives lost, silenced by her hand. Unfortunately, he may have gotten himself in a bit over his head.
Kudos: 6





	Stained Azure

Blue blood coated the walls, the azure color spoke of a massacre. Empty shells sat slumped around the stained room, android, never to wake again. So many lives had lost, maybe if Connor had been faster –  
No, he could not afford to think like that. After all, the perpetrator was still in reach, Connor could still catch her, get justice for those who had been lost. With that thought in mind, He moved to follow the runaway, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Bewildered eyes turned to find the lieutenant staring at him worriedly.  
It was not the first time Connor had seen such a crime scene, but it was the first since he deviated. Logically, Connor knew why Hank would be concerned. Unfortunately, all he could think about was those androids. The back of his eyelids stained blue. All he thought about was the killer, who was moving further with every wasted second. Hank seemed to sense this, as he let go of Connors shoulder, and murmured softly  
“Be careful, kid.” His eyes were full of barely restrained fear, and Connor could tell the crime scene had unnerved him as well. With a nod, Connor was out the door, chasing the young girl who had harmed so many. 

The chase was relentless, as Connor vaulted across rooftops chasing the WR400, Connor was slowing gaining ground, but it wasn’t fast enough. He wasn’t fast enough. He got reckless, taking faster routes that led to more risk. He needed to catch her, before she got away! He couldn’t fail. Any human would have tired out by now, they had been running for nearly 10 minutes. Fortunately, Connor was not human. Unfortunately, neither was the killer he was chasing. 

After running for another 3 tense minutes, Connor caught up with her. He tackled the rouge deviant to the ground, they rolled across the rooftop, coming perilously close to the edge. He pushed away, and stood, attempting to rebalance himself. Normally, this fight would be no challenge for Connor, but the WR400 was desperate, and that made her dangerous. 

Lunging forward he grabbed onto her arm, attempting to pin her. He quickly realized his mistake when she used her new positioning to slam her elbow directly into his thirium pump, and, ouch. He instinctively curled in on himself to protect the vital component. She used his moment of weakness to pull her arm from his grasp, and kicked him in the stomach, hard, pushing him away. He stumbled trying to regain control after his temporary disorientation. Before he could so much as blink, however, she reached into her coat. Icy panic filled Connor as she pulled out a small handgun. Before he could make to dodge, she pulled the trigger, burying a bullet into his chest. Then another, then another. Warnings appeared in his vision.  
Thirum level 86 %  
Return to the nearest CyberLife maintenance store for repairs  
That was very not good, He thought hazily. Then she buried another bullet into him, this one hit his thirium regulator.  
Shut-Down imminent (1:24)  
That was even less good, as he faded into darkness, Connors last thought was,  
I hope Hank isn’t too upset.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sprint, 30 minutes, it was really fun! first time writing for this fandom, so sorry if the characterization is a bit clunky.


End file.
